¿Mi amigo y mi cuñado?
by VortexMGS
Summary: Gon y Kilua se reúnen después de un tiempo sin verse, y aunque el Zoldick debería sentirse feliz, cierta relación de dos pelinegros hará salir sus instinto de hermano mayor. Humor, romance, celos, absurdas situaciones . Todo lo que tendrán que pasar Gon y Alluka después de descubrir sus sentimientos.
1. Reunion

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, yo solo escribo con fines de entretención

Aclaraciones: - En este fic Alluka será totalmente mujer, para que la historia concuerde.

- Es Rated T porque me siento más cómodo así, pues no descarto poner nada en el futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Mi amigo y mi cuñado?!<strong>

Llevaba meses sin ver a Kilua, la verdad se sentía ansioso, aunque algunos dirían que un par de meses no eran nada, cuando se trataba de alguien especial para ti el tiempo parecía correr mucho más lento.

Se reunirían en el centro de una conocida ciudad .Lo último que había sabido de Kilua era que estaba viajando por diferentes lugares del mundo con su hermanita. Se recordó mentalmente que todavía tenía que agradecerle a la hermana de su amigo por haberlo curado, pues antes por la emoción de ver a su padre lo había olvidado completamente.

Llego al lugar acordado, y aunque intento buscar a su amigo, los montones de personas que había a esas horas le impedían, además su estatura no ayudaba mucho, decidió subirse a un techo de un pequeño negocio para tener una mejor vista y con suerte ver algo.

Hasta que por fin lo vio a lo lejos, estaba sentado en una pileta comiendo un helado junto a Alluka. Ansioso corrió feliz hacia él, esquivando a toda la gente que miraba sorprendida al emocionado joven.

Kilua lo miro fijamente, signo de que se había percatado de su presencia y espero con una sonrisa hasta que el joven llegara hacia ellos.

-Kilua! - Grito Gon con entusiasmo.

- Gon! - Respondió este con la misma efusividad, mientras el primero llegaba donde estaban los hermanos Zoldyck.

- Pensé que no vendrías, estuvimos esperando aquí un buen rato - Le dijo el peli plateado.

- Lo siento, me distraje con un poco hehehe…. - Respondió el moreno con una mano en su nuca - En ese momento vio a la pequeña acompañante a un lado disfrutando su helado, por un ataque de pura emoción y gratitud, se acercó a ella dándole un gran abrazo mientras la saludaba.

Por supuesto Alluka no se esperaba tamaño saludo, acostumbrada a que el único que la abrazaba de esa forma era su hermano no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el contacto.

Cuando Gon se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado su improvisada acción, se separó de la sonrojada pequeña, disculpándose por segunda vez en pocos unos minutos.

Si Kilua se fijó en la acción de Gon, no mostro ningún signo de molestia, tal vez pensaba que Gon era demasiado inofensivo para que activara sus celos de hermano mayor. Por lo mismo siguieron caminando a un restaurante como si nada, pues los chicos necesitaban calmar el hambre que sentían en ese momento, además podrían hablar de los viajes que habían tenido ambos en esos meses.

Pidieron una mesa mientras ambos conversaban emocionados de las anécdotas que habían tenido. Alluka por su parte se encontraba en silencio comiendo un estofado mientras no podía evitar fijar su mirada en el alegre moreno. Cuando la mirada de este se posó por casualidad en la de ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse otra vez. La joven decidió que lo mejor por ahora era mantener la vista en su comida, así al menos evitaría un bochorno.

Después de comer algo acordaron que se quedarían unos días en la ciudad, por lo que se alojarían en algún cuarto que encontraran por ahí.

Llegaron a un hotel que si bien no era lujoso, se veía cómodo, después de todo a ninguno de los presentes les molestaba estar en un lado un poco más modesto.

Pidieron una habitación para los tres, Kilua todavía estaba reacio a dejar a Alluka sola en un lugar por lo que siempre estaba acompañado de ella. Además a Gon lo consideraba prácticamente de su familia por lo que no habría problema en que los tres estuvieran juntos en una habitación.

Cuando se instalaron en la habitación, partieron a un famoso paseo turístico que había en la ciudad. Querían disfrutar lo máximo de esta y también de la compañía de los unos a otros.

El paseo consistía en la visita a los puntos más famosos que había, uno de ellos fue el "Bosque de los olvidados", llamado así por la cantidad de bestias que existan en el lugar lo que hacía que la mayoría de las personas que entraran ahí no volvían a salir jamás.

Por supuesto aunque el paseo turístico llego solamente a la entrada del bosque, los tres decidieron seguir adentrándose, la verdad Kilua se había negado al principio pues sabía que Alluka era muy frágil comparada con ellos, pero después de suplicas de parte de Gon y las palabras de Alluka de que estaría bien, se decidieron a entrar, claro con la condición de que uno de los dos estuviera siempre junto a la joven.

Llevaban varios minutos caminando por el gran bosque, se habían topado con algunas criaturas que en vista se veían peligrosas, aunque no eran un reto para los dos cazadores, algo que tranquilizo a Kliua.

De pronto Kilua se paró de la nada sorprendiendo a los presentes.

- Chicos esperen aquí, vuelvo en unos minutos – Dijo Kilua rápidamente.

Al principio Gon no entendía porque kilua estaba tan apurado, pero al ver la cara de aflicción de su amigo se dio cuenta que este tenía unas ganas inmensas de ir al baño, seguramente se venía aguantando desde que entraron al bosque pero tuvo que esperar hasta que supiera si aquel lugar era "seguro" o al menos no muy peligroso.

Aunque esto le causo gracia a Gon decidió solo asentir a su amigo para no hacerlo sufrir más. Apenas vio la respuesta de Gon, Kliua partió veloz a encontrar un lugar para deshacerse de su incomodes.

Alluka se sintió nerviosa de quedar sola con Gon, la verdad es que no entendía lo que le pasaba, pero estaba segura que no era normal que al mirar al moreno su corazón empezara a latir más rápido de lo habitual.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un gruñido gutural venir de un arbusto, lo siguiente que paso solo duro unos segundos. Un animal parecido a un jabalí salió corriendo directamente hacia ella para atacarla, en menos de un parpadeo Gon apareció entre ella y el animal que se acercaba noqueando a este último de un solo golpe.

Soltó la respiración que estuvo conteniendo, eso de verdad la había asustado, mientras tanto el moreno le sonreí para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Cuando por fin logro pasar el shock del ataque, quedo embobada mirando la amplia sonrisa del moreno. Estaba a punto de agradecerle cuando un paso en falso la hizo tropezar con una piedra que no había visto.

Perdiendo el equilibrio se fue hacia adelante, un sorprendido Gon trato de sostenerla pero fracasando en su intento también termino perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo hacia atrás y la pobre de Alluka sobre él.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, solos unos centímetros separaban sus caras, al instante el color rojo se apodero de ellos, pero no era el fin de su mala suerte, pues un sorprendido Kilua llego para ver la bochornosa escena.

- QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! – Grito el hermano Zoldyck.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por ahora, un review siempre ayuda y motiva. Gracias por leer<p> 


	2. Situaciones Incomodas

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, yo solo escribo con fines de entretención.

Hola a todos, aquí está el segundo capítulo sin más disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Mi amigo y mi cuñado?!<strong>

Gon palideció por la llegada repentina de Kilua, hasta el admitía que esa escena se veía muy comprometedora.

-¡N-No es lo que parece! – Grito Gon levantándose rápidamente.

El pobre chico no se dio cuenta que en medio de su apresurada acción, accidentalmente pasó a levantar el vestido de Alluka, mostrando parte de la ropa íntima de la chica.

Demás está decir que los hechos que siguieron no fueron nada agradables para Gon. Primero, Alluka lanzo un grito agudo, mientras se bajaba como podía el vestido. Segundo, Gon se puso tan nervioso que para su desgracia, se quedó en blanco sin poder explicar la situación. Tercero, Kilua empezó a emanar un aura asesina dirigida a obviamente, su por ahora "vivo" amigo.

El asesino adiestrado empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Gon, como disfrutando de cada segundo antes de la cacería de su presa, lo miraba fijamente, mientras lo único que pensaba era el aplastar al que se había atrevido a manchar la inocencia de su hermanita.

- Gon… Tienes 5 segundos para correr, después de eso: ¡Me las pagaras maldito pervertido, abusador de hermanas menores! – Grito fuera de control Kilua.

En el fondo todos sabían que Kilua no le haría daño a Gon, al menos no mucho, pero eso no significaba que al moreno no le diera miedo el rostro de su amigo.

¿Qué podía hacer para calmar la ira de su amigo?, había visto aunque sea de reojo la ropa privada de Alluka, había manchado su honor… ¿Honor?, ¡eso era!

Gon salió de su estado de parálisis, aunque al principio Kilua pensó que correría o al menos intentaría explicar que demonios pasaba, lo que pasó no se lo esperaba en absoluto.

- ¡Alluka cásate conmigo! - Hablo Gon con obvia determinación.

Durante unos segundos el silencio reino en el lugar, ambos hermanos querían saber si habían escuchado bien, ¡¿Gon le había pedido matrimonio a Alluka?!

- ¡QUE, QUE! – Kilua simplemente no podía creerlo – ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Yo sabía que no tenías nada en la cabeza pero nunca pensé que también te habías vuelto demente!

- ¿Demente? Pero Kilua, yo manche el honor de Alluka al haber visto sus, tu sabes…. – Gon se sonrojo ligeramente al recordarlo – Mito-san me dijo que cuando a una chica alguien le robaba el honor, esa persona debía casarse con ella para compensarlo.

- ¡TU NO TE VAS A CASAR CON MI HERMANA, NI SI QUIERAS ERES SU NOVIO! – Kilua hizo una pausa para mirarlos a ambos – ¿No son novios cierto?- Pregunto con cierto temor el hermano Zoldick.

En ese momento Alluka decidió entrar en la conversación antes de que de esta se saliera más de control.

- Gon, gracias por tu oferta pero soy demasiado joven para casarme… – Dijo Alluka mientras jugaba con sus manos – Y no, no somos novios – Alluka bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

- ¡VES, IDIOTA! – Grito Kilua como si lo que había dicho su hermana fuera lo más obvio.

- ¿Entonces no te quieres casar conmigo? – Pregunto Gon ¿algo decepcionado?

- ¡No, no es eso!, pero somos demasiados jóvenes, tal vez en un futuro…. – Hablo Alluka sintiendo como su rostro se ponía como un tomate.

- ¡¿EN UN FUTURO?! ¡¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO ALLUKA?! – Kilua sentía como un tic nervioso se formaba en su ojo – ¡AHHHHHH!, ¿saben qué?, ¡me da igual!, vámonos de este maldito bosque antes de que no pueda controlarme - Dijo Kilua mientras empezaba a caminar, aun quejándose de lo absurdo de la situación.

Los tres chicos decidieron volver al Hotel, o mejor dicho un enfadado Kilua decidido mientras Gon y Alluka sumisos seguían al Zoldick.

A pesar del silencio que había mientras caminaban, algo había cambiado entre ciertos adolecentes. Las fugaces miradas que habían entre Gon y Alluka, eran signo de que ambos chicos estaba disfrutando de la compañía del otro, las sonrisas que venían acompañadas de las miradas, no hacían más que comprobar lo último.

- ¡Oigan!, ¿Por qué tantas miradas?, solo caminen ¿sí?, ¡Y tú! – Kilua apunto a Gon – Ya hablare contigo más tarde – Hablo sombríamente, haciendo que una gota de sudor le recorriera en la cabeza a Gon.

Llegaron al hotel, Alluka astutamente dijo que necesitaba darse una ducha después de tan larga caminata, así sin más, pudo evitar la incómoda situación que se vendría en esa habitación.

- Siéntate... – Kilua se ganó enfrente de Gon, mientras hacía sentarse al moreno, cual interrogatorio.

- Ahora Gon, esto es muy simple – Kilua hablaba demasiado tranquilo para el gusto del chico interrogado – Si me mientes…. ¡TE LA CORTO! – Grito Kilua, mientras un sorprendido Gon, se cubría sus partes nobles por reflejos.

- Dime, ¿Qué paso en el bosque? – Después de que el moreno explico o al menos intento explicar lo que había sucedido, el hermano Zoldick se había podido relajar un poco. Aun así todavía había preguntas que rondaban en su mente, y que no estaría tranquilos hasta aclararlas.

- Segunda pregunta, ¿Qué sientes por Alluka? – Las preguntas de su amigo no podían ser más directas, pensó Gon.

- Alluka es tu hermana, y es mi amiga y…. – Gon se detuvo al ver que las uñas de su amigo habían crecido, como diciéndole, ya sabes lo que pasara si me mientes.

El moreno suspiro mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras exactas para la pregunta de su amigo.

- La verdad, no lo sé – Kilua guardo sus uñas al ver que no mentía – Solo sé que me gusta estar con ella y, cuando la veo sonreír todo parece mejor. Solo sé que la quiero proteger, cueste lo que cueste – Se sinceró Gon - Lo siento Kilua… por todo.

Kilua se quedo pensando en las palabras de su amigo, mientras analizaba lo que debia hacer.

- Como sea – Hablo Kilua, mientras escondida sus ojos en su pelo – Date una ducha, iré a comprar algo de comer – Y sin más salió hacia la calle.

Gon debía admitir que había salido mejor parado de lo que creía, así que con ánimos renovados espero que Alluka terminara de ocupar la ducha, mientras pensaba en lo loco que había sido el día.

En el baño, una sonrojada pero alegre Alluka se encontraba con su oreja en la puerta, había podido escuchar toda la conversación de los chicos, cuando el moreno empezó a decir lo que sentía al verla, sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras juraría que habían unas mariposas en su estómago.

Se apresuró a salir del baño, pues sabía que el moreno esperaba ocuparlo. Antes de abrir la puerta miro con determinación esta, se prometió a si misma que cuando saldría, pondría todo de su parte para demostrarle al moreno que no era el único con sentimientos que no podía explicar.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por ahora, muchas gracias por sus reviews, como digo siempre motivan a seguir con las historia y a CofCofpublicarmasprontoCofCof xD. ¡Nos vemos!<p> 


	3. El maestro del amor

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, yo solo escribo con fines de entretención.

Como están gente, muchas gracias por sus reviews, aquí está el tercer capítulo. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Mi amigo y mi cuñado?!<strong>

- No quieres a Alluka, no quieres a Alluka… – Decía una misteriosa figura sin tratar de hacer ruido.

La escena era por lo menos rara, Kilua se encontraba agachado, susurrando en el oído de Gon mientras el pelinegro dormía felizmente en su cama, ignorando lo que hacía su amigo.

¿Porque Kilua hacia esto?, simple mis amigos, después de la interrogación que había hecho, el Zoldick había llegado a la conclusión que por muy amigo que fuera de Gon, no podía permitir que nadie se acercara con esas intenciones a Alluka, fue así que pensó que podía atacar al subconsciente del pelinegro bombardeándolo con frases mientras dormía.

- Si te acercas a Alluka, Hisoka vendrá por ti en la noche – Susurraba Kilua.

Estaba tan concentrado en lavarle el cerebro a Gon que no sintió como Alluka se había levantado para ir al baño, encontrándose con tamaña escena.

- ¿Hermanito que estás haciendo? – Pregunto Alluka con sueño.

Un frio sudor recorrió la espalda de Kilua al verse descubierto, mientras intentaba que su mente trabajara al máximo para poder salir de esa incómoda situación.

- Este yo… estaba em… ¡apartando los mosquitos de la cara de Gon! – Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decía a Kilua.

- ¿Mosquitos?, pero yo no veo ningún mosquito – Dijo extrañada Alluka mientras buscaba en la habitación a los desaparecidos insectos.

- Es que ya los espante a todos…, como sea ya es tarde me voy a dormir – Hablo Kilua rápidamente, fingiendo un bostezo – Buenos noches Alluka – El Zoldick salió corriendo hacia su cama, dejando aún más confundida a su hermana.

- em ¿está bien? – En medio de su confusión, Alluka fijo su vista en el pelinegro que dormía y no pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy adorable de esa forma. Como era costumbre en los días que llevaba con Gon, un sonrojo apareció en su rostro por sus pensamientos.

- Oye Alluka, ¿Qué haces todavía ahí?, ¿no vienes a la cama?- Pregunto Kilua, sacando a Alluka de sus pensamientos.

- Ya voy hermano – Antes de que Alluka partiera a los brazos de Morfeo, acerco su rostro al de Gon, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras le daba las buenas noches, y corría avergonzada a su cama. Al mismo tiempo en el rostro del moreno se formaba una extraña sonrisa, si de algo había que estar seguros, es qué hoy Gon dormiría muy bien.

Un nuevo día llego al mundo, mientras los pajaritos cantaban y el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, en la habitación de ciertos chicos, el sueño aún permanecía dominándolos a todos, pero eso no duraría mucho.

- ¡DESPIERTEN, VAGOS! – Grito alguien, despertando a todos los presentes.

- ¡AHH! Qué demonios – Kilua fue el primero en levantarse, o mejor dicho el primero en caerse de la cama por el grito repentino.

- ¿Qué pasa? – A Gon no le paso algo diferente, pero aun así intento entender que pasaba.

Alluka fue la única que en medio de la repentina despertada, se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitacion.

- ¿Quién es ese señor? – Alluka señalo al responsable de tamaño grito parado en la puerta, mientras los muchachos miraban.

- ¡¿Leorio?! – Dijo Gon emocionado mientras corría a abrazar a su amigo.

Kilua al igual que Gon estaba sorprendido que el chico estuviera con ellos, más porque no se habían comunicado con él desde hace meses.

- ¿Cómo demonios nos encontraste?, o mejor dicho ¿cómo entraste aquí? – Pregunto Kilua.

- Gracias por saludar – Hablo Leorio irónicamente, mientras correspondía al abrazo de Gon – ¿Soy un cazador también sabes?, además últimamente son más conocidos y no fue difícil encontrarlos.

Mientras hablaban, Leorio se fijo en la que para él, era una desconocida chica que se encontraba en la habitación junto a sus amigos.

- ¿Y tú quién eres pequeña? – Dijo mirando a Alluka – ¿Acaso es la novia de alguno de ustedes?

Una pregunta que no fue hecha por más que por solo curiosidad, desato muchas reacciones en esa habitación, como se imaginaran, ambos pelinegros sintieron como sus mejillas se teñían sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo, y a la vez un molesto Kilua no podía hacer más que refunfuñar mientras miraba la escena.

Obviamente para alguien con más experiencia como Leorio, estas reacciones no pasaron desapercibidas, por lo que solo pudo llegar a una conclusión.

- Así que es tu novia Gon – Leorio se acercó a él, mientras le daba palmaditas de felicitaciones – Quien te vería amigo, parecías tan inocente y ¡ahora ya tienes novia! – Dijo alegre Leorio, ignorando la cara de vergüenza de su amigo.

- Oye Leorio... – Trato de decir Kilua, pero fue interrumpido por el recién llegado, que no podía parar de hablar.

- ¿Y que pensara tu tía?, yo creo que no le gustara ver como creciste tan rápido, ¿cierto? hahaha – Rio fuertemente Leorio.

- No Leorio, no es mí…- Ahora fue Gon el que trato de explicar y no pudo.

- Tranquilo Gon, no tiene por qué ponerte así, solo recuerda usar condón, no creo que quieras ser padre tan joven – Leorio ya hablaba sin pensar en lo que decía.

Alluka, que había estado avergonzada por las palabras del amigo de Gon, sintió curiosidad por lo último que había dicho este.

- ¿Qué es un condón? – Pregunto Alluka, por primera vez entrando en la conversación.

Y eso señoras y señores, fue el colmo para Kilua, que sintiendo como una vena se formaba en su rostro, no pudo evitar explotar.

- ¡TARADO, IMBECIL!, ELLA NO ES LA NOVIA DE GON, ES MI HERMANA! – Grito Kilua fuera de control.

Los gritos de Kilua, por fin pudieron llamar la atención del ahora, sorprendido Leorio.

- ¿Tu he- hermana dices? – Tartamudeo Leorio, dándose cuenta que tal vez había hablado de más.

- Hola…- Hablo Alluka para que le prestaran atención - ¿Alguien me dice, qué es un condón? – Pregunto la pequeña inocentemente.

- ¡VES LO QUE HACES IDIOTA, AHORA HAZ PERVERTIDO LA MENTE DE MI HERMANA! – Justo cuando Kilua se iba a abalanzar sobre Leorio, Gon respondió la pregunta de Alluka.

- Es un globo Alluka – Dijo Gon algo orgulloso de poder calmar la curiosidad de ella – Una vez Hisoka me paso uno, nunca entendí para que querría yo un globo, pero me dijo que aunque a él le gustaba al natural, el globito me serviría alguna vez, eso tampoco lo entendí…

La cara que tenían Leorio y Kilua era para una foto, sabían que Hisoka era un pervertido pedófilo, pero nunca creyeron que sería tan indecente como para pasarle un condón a Gon. Ahora hubieran preferido nunca escuchar la historia de su amigo.

- Así que un globo, ¿Y cómo te ayuda eso a no tener hijos? – Pregunto aun curiosa Alluka.

- ¡Quien tiene hambre! – Casi grito Kilua, todo para acabar con esa incómoda situación, o aunque sea para salvar la mente de su pequeña hermana de las perversiones del mundo. Así que sin esperar la respuesta de sus amigos, se empezó a arreglar para ir a desayunar.

Todo el grupo prefiero bajar a comer a algún lugar de la ciudad, para así celebrar la reunión de todos los amigos, menos de Kurapica, del que nadie de los presentes había sabido nada de él, lo cual los preocupaba.

Aun así aprovecharon el tiempo que tenían para conversar de sus vidas actuales, de cómo Gon estaba superando su accidente, de cómo iba la carrera de médico de Leorio, y de la vida que habían tenido Kilua y Alluka durante ese tiempo.

Cuando Leorio vio que Alluka se había llevado arrastrando a una tienda de ropa a Kilua, pues según ella, necesitaba atuendos nuevos. Leorio vio la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Gon de hombre a hombre.

- Dime Gon – Hablo Leorio mientras ambos se sentaban en una banca a esperar - ¿Te gusta Alluka, no?

Gon desvió la mirada inmediatamente avergonzado mientras balbuceaba cosas inentendibles para negar lo que había dicho Leorio.

- O que lastima… si te gustara, yo te hubiera ayudado a conquistarla – Dijo con una sonrisa Leorio.

- ¿En-enserio? – Gon presto más atención a las palabras de su amigo.

- ¡Claro Gon!, no es por presumir, pero yo se muchas de las mujeres, que les gusta, que les debes decir, como tratarlas, ¡hasta te puedo ayudar a declarártele! – Aunque Leorio parecía una adolecente emocionada cuando se trataba de ayudar a sus amigos, a Gon le entusiasmo la idea de que él lo guiara.

- ¡Muy bien!, ¡ayúdame, ayúdame! – Dijo Gon asintiendo repetidas veces.

- Hahaha tranquilo, primero dime ¿Qué sabes de las mujeres? – Pregunto Leorio seguro que su amigo algo habría de saber.

- Esto… ¿qué les gusta las cosas de… mujeres?- Leorio se pego en la frente por la respuesta de Gon, tal vez sabia hasta menos de lo que creía.

- Bueno, supongo que tendremos que empezar desde cero – Leorio de levanto rápidamente – ¡Estás listo para aprender del bello arte del amor, mi joven discípulo! – Grito Leorio emocionado.

- ¡Osu! – Grito Gon igual de emocionado, mientras hacia la típica pose que mostraba ante sus maestros.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por ahora querida gente, tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos y demorarme menos en actualizar. ¿Les gusto? ¿Sí?, ¿no?, todo en los reviews que siempre se agradecen. Un saludo grande a todos.<p>

¡Nos vemos!


	4. Primera cita

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, yo solo escribo con fines de entretención.

Como están todos, muchas gracias por sus reviews, aquí está el cuarto capítulo. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Mi amigo y mi cuñado?!<strong>

- ¡Empuja Gon! ¡Empuja más fuerteeee!

- No puedo Alluka, ¡Esta muy apretado!

- ¡Usa las manos para abrirlo más!

- ¡Es demasiado grande, no creo que podamos!

¿Han sentido que todo su mundo se detiene por algunos segundos? Bueno eso sintió Kilua cuando al caminar por una habitación del lugar que habían alquilado, escucho los gritos más aterradores de su vida, y no, no eran gritos de auxilio o de dolor, eso hasta hubiera sido mejor en ese momento, eran los gritos que anunciaban que su pobre e inocente hermanita, había sucumbido antes las perversiones que habitaban el mundo.

Junto con Leorio estaban buscando a Gon y a Alluka, querían visitar algunas partes de la ciudad que les habían recomendado, lo que no sabía Kilua, era que Leorio lo había estado alejando de su hermana con algunas excusas, como parte de su plan para que Gon y Alluka pasaran algún tiempo más juntos.

Aunque ni el mismo Leorio, que se encontraba al lado del petrificado Kilua, se imaginó que Gon fuera tan precoz y tan atrevido para hacer algo así, es decir sabía que Gon había madurado mucho en poco tiempo, pero para que estuviera listo para ese paso, simplemente no lo podía creer.

Kilua fue el primero en reaccionar, entro derribando la puerta con una patada, estaba listo para cortársela a Gon, esto era imperdonable.

- Te dije que no cabía más ropa Alluka, casi rompimos el closet – Dijo Gon riendo sin darse cuenta de la presencia de más gente.

- Pues sí, supongo que nos cobraran por romperlo – Respondió Alluka contagiándose de su risa.

¿Qué?, ¿Enserio pensaron que el inocente Gon estaría haciendo cosas indebidas con Alluka? Que mentes las suyas eh gente.

- ¡Gon no lo hagas!, aun no llegamos a ese paso – Leorio había entrado gritando, después de pasar su mini Shock, obviamente tampoco encontró lo que esperaba encontrar.

Los gritos del mayor del grupo llamaron la atención de Gon, aunque no entendió porque la puerta del cuarto estaba botada, y porque un Kilua con la cara más rara que había visto, se encontrara a un lado.

- ¿Que no haga que Leorio? ¿Y porque estas tan pálido Kilua? Y además la puer…

Antes de que Gon siguiera preguntando, fue interrumpido por Leorio.

- Esto….fue un mal entendido, no te preocupes Gon, veníamos a decirte que ya nos vamos, ¿Cierto Kilua? – Leorio le pregunto al Zoldick esperando que reaccionara, el peli plateado solo asintió, aun recuperándose de tamaño susto.

Después de uno minutos, ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad, los 4 chicos habían decidido ir al cine, la idea nuevamente había sido de Leorio.

Cuando llegaron al cine, Leorio le hizo una señal a Gon, era hora de empezar el plan.

- Oye Kilua, que dices si vemos una de terror, esta aquella de la que todos hablan en cartelera – Leorio quería convencer al Zoldick, y así lograr separarlo de su hermana.

- Tarado, no voy a llevar a Alluka a ver una película de terror, veamos otra cosa – El medico pensó que sería difícil convencer una mente como la de Kilua, pero el maestro del amor no se rendía.

- Oooo... Al niño le da miedo una película de terror – Dijo Leorio en tono de burla.

Kilua se dio vuelta mirando a Leorio con una expresión incrédula.

- Primero, tu eres el más miedoso del grupo, segundo, ¿en verdad crees que me vas a convencer con burlas?, y yo que creía que todavía te quedaba un poco de cerebro.

Leorio sintió como su cara se ponía roja de furia, aun así se calmó contando hasta el 100, se acercó a Kilua y se puso a susurrarle en el oído.

- Muy bien señor listo, supongo que sabes que tu hermana seguramente querrá ver una película de Romance, así que si conoces esas salas, sabrás que tendrás que ver no solo una película cursi, sino que también todo un grupo de parejas besándose y dándose cariñitos – Leorio sonrió al ver la cara de disgusto de Kilua imaginándose lo que había hecho.

Gon al ver que esto le podría dar más tiempo con Alluka, quiso ayudar a Leorio.

- Si quieres yo acompaño a Alluka, Kilua – Propuso Gon

Kilua se sorprendió por la propuesta del pelinegro, olía algo raro y necesitaba averiguar que era.

El peli plateado empezó a pasearse alrededor de Gon, mientras ponía sus manos en su espalda, tal como su abuelo. Analizaba al pelinegro, mientras pensaba en que otras opciones tenía. Al final suspiro dándose cuenta de que era eso, o aguantarse las ganas de vomitar por más de una hora y media en aquella sala de cine.

- Muy bien, Gon la puedes acompañar, yo y el tarado – Kilua apunto a Leorio – Iremos a ver la película de terror.

El peli plateado acerco su rostro al de Gon amenazante mientras ponía su mejor cara de psicópata.

- Pero si te descubro haciendo algo que NO ME GUSTE, con mi hermanita, será lo última vez que te veré, ¿Entiendes amigo? – Gon trago fuerte, mientras pensaba que Kilua daba miedo cuando hablaba calmado y a la vez de una forma amenazante.

- Se-seguro, Kilua – Mientras Kilua partía con Alluka a comprar las entradas, Leorio tomo a Gon para empezar sus lecciones.

- Muy bien Gon, estarás en un cine, viendo una película romántica, es la perfecta ocasión para demostrarle a Alluka que quieres ser más que su amigo – Leorio hablaba mientras vigilaba a Kilua, para que no escuchara el plan.

- ¿Y qué debo hacer Leorio?

- Primero, cuando estén en la película, tu fingirás que tendrás sueño, y pasaras tu brazo por los hombros de Alluka, así podrás abrazarla – Gon lo miro sin entender.

- Pero, si finjo que tengo sueño, ¿no creerá Alluka que me estoy aburriendo con ella? – Leorio respiro pesadamente por la respuesta de su amigo, mientras rogaba por paciencia.

- No Gon, Alluka no creerá que estas aburrido, solo haz lo que te digo si, haz lo que te dice tu maestro… – La voz de Leorio sonaba tranquila, pero su cara demostraba que podía explotar en cualquier segundo.

- Muy bien, pero sigo creyendo que creerá que estaré aburrido y se pondrá triste y….

- ¡NO GON! NO CREERA ESO CON UN DEMONIO, SOLO HAZ LO QUE TE DIGOOOOOO – Y si, Leorio exploto.

- Ok ok, hare eso Leorio, tu debiste hacer eso con muchas mujeres supongo, Por cierto Leorio, ¿Cuántas novias has tenido? – Tal vez era por su naturaleza, pero Gon parecía inmune a los gritos de Leorio, a diferencia de la pobre gente que se encontraba alrededor de ellos, por lo que seguía haciendo preguntas.

Leorio se puso rojo al escuchar la pregunta de Gon.

- ¡ESO NO TE INCUMBE, SOLO VE AL MALDITO CINE Y YA! – Leorio se alejó murmurando que nunca había tenido un alumno tan insolente, aunque Gon fuera el primero, y esperemos su último alumno.

Cuando Kilua volvió con las entradas le dio una última mirada de advertencia a Gon, mientras se separaban para ver sus respectivas películas.

Gon y Alluka partieron a su respectiva sala de cine, sentándose en la parte de atrás, esto había sido recomendación de Leorio, para según él, tener más privacidad.

Como era de esperar, ninguno de los pelinegros estaban pendientes de la película, ambos estaban nerviosos y algo tensos, Gon pensó que estaba desaprovechando el tiempo, y recordó el consejo de Leorio.

Fingiendo un bostezo se acercó a Alluka, que lo miraba nerviosa, y paso su brazo por alrededor de ella. Pero algo no debe haber hecho bien, porque sintió que Alluka se tensaba mucho, además de algo blando en su mano.

- Gon… estas tocando muy abajo – Cuando el chico miro donde estaba tocando, se sonrojo al instante y se alejó avergonzando de Alluka.

El pelinegro ni siquiera podía mirar hacia el frente, tenía su mirada fija en el suelo, pensando que de verdad había arruinado todo.

- Lo- Lo siento Alluka, entiendo si estas enojada – Dijo Gon algo decaído.

A la Zoldick le pareció tierno que Gon se sintiera así por ella y pensó en la forma de mostrarle al chico que no estaba enojada. Por lo que se acercó a él, tomo su rostro y sin saber de dónde había sacado tanta determinación, beso tiernamente los labios del chico. El beso solo duro unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que Gon sintiera como si el mundo de un segundo a otro, se hubiera convertido en un lugar mucho mejor.

Cuando se separaron, Gon ni siquiera le pregunto porque lo había hecho, no necesitaba saberlo, solo puso una sonrisa de bobo, mientras se acercaba a Alluka y la abrazaba, obviamente esta vez, fijándose donde tocaba.

Cuando salieron ambos, sonriendo y sonrojados del cine, Kilua sintió como una vena se formaba en su frente, estaba listo para gritarle a Gon, cuando sintió un dolor agudo en su oreja. Alluka lo tiraba de la oreja, a un lado alejado del cine, se había dado cuenta de como actuaba su hermano, cuando ella estaba con Gon, y era hora de hablar seriamente con él.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por ahora gente, ¿Les gusto? ¿Muy pervertido? ¿Muy cursi?<p>

¿Merezco un review? xD

¡Saludos a todos!


	5. La verdad

Hola a todos, sé que me demore un poco más, pero estamos en los últimos días del año, las clases, en fin todos estamos algo más ocupados. Sin más, ¡Disfruten!

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, yo solo escribo con fines de entretención.

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Mi amigo y mi cuñado?!<strong>

- ¡No es no, Alluka!

- ¡Pero, eso no es justo! –Aquellos gritos, que provenían de donde se habían ido los hermanos, llamaron la atención de Gon y Leorio. Que caminaron hacia donde Kilua Y Alluka, habían ido.

Cuando Alluka, se había llevado a Kilua, a un lado apartado del cine, lo había hecho con la intención de mostrarle lo que se sentía por el pelinegro. Obviamente, a Kilua no le gustó nada esto, y se negó a aceptar los sentimientos de Alluka.

Y así, los hermanos empezaron a discutir. Kilua, pensaba que su hermana, no sabía que era el amor, ni mucho menos enamorarse de alguien.

- ¡Estas confundida Alluka, eres una niña aun, no puedes saber que es el amor! – Las palabras de Kilua, solo entristecían a Alluka, que lo miro, esperando que su hermano comprendiera, pero no, el no entendía nada.

- No Kilua, no puedes pedirme, que siga siendo una niña, después de todo lo que pasamos – Solo esa respuesta basto para que Kilua, recordara todo lo que ambos habían tenido que vivir.

Él sabía que como todos en su familia, la infancia de su hermana, había sido difícil. Pero la de Alluka, rechazada por su propia familia, lo había sido aún más. La mirada perdida de su hermana, solo lograba que pensara, ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba ella, tras esa linda sonrisa, que permanentemente, adornaba su rostro?

- Yo quiero a Gon, hermano, simplemente eso…

El aludido, no pudo haber llegado en el mejor, o peor momento, según quien lo viera.

Escuchar la confesión de ella, al principio hizo que su corazón se acelerara, y el sonriera feliz. Pero la mirada triste, en la hermana de su amigo, calmo todas esas reacciones, obligándolo a ponerse serio.

Respiro profundamente, mientras trataba de pensar en las palabras adecuadas que decir. Miro a Alluka, al parecer ella, todavía no se daba cuenta de su presencia. Se acercó lentamente, aprovechando esos segundos, para mirar libremente a la chica. Cuando llego a su lado, respiro por última vez, y hablo.

- Yo también te quiero, Alluka – Aunque se escuchó más nervioso, de lo que le hubiera gustado, al fin lo había dicho.

La joven, miro sorprendida a Gon, no lo había sentido llegar. Y si su llegada, había sido una sorpresa, sus palabras la dejaron sin aliento.

Si bien, cualquiera hubiese dicho que era obvio suponer que el pelinegro tenía sentimientos por Alluka. Cuando la joven, escucho las palabras salir de su boca, ninguna supocision, se comparó, al mar de sentimientos que experimento al escuchar esas palabras.

Decidida, por una reacción más allá de sus consciencia, se acercó a Gon. Dispuesta a dejar a que su cuerpo le respondiera. Justó cuando se acercaba hipnotizada al rostro del pelinegro, un veloz Kilua se colocó entre ambos. Y con una fría voz, hablo mirando fijamente a Gon.

- Tu eres mi amigo Gon, pero Alluka es mi familia, no dejare que nada ni nadie la haga sufrir – Y en ese momento Alluka entendio todo. Su hermano tenía miedo que ella saliera lastimada, tenía miedo de no poder protegerla de algo que estaba fuera de su alcance, como era el dolor emocional.

Para Kilua, era su deber, que su hermana no pudiera sufrir de ninguna forma, había pasado tanto tiempo abandonándola a su suerte, que se prometió a sí mismo, no volver a hacerlo nunca más.

Y antes de que Alluka pudiera hablarle a su hermano, antes de que pudiera calmarlo, Gon se le adelanto.

- ¿Y crees que yo quiero lastimarla? – La voz de Gon era igual de fría que la de Kilua, aunque en ese momento no lo reconociera, le había dolido que su amigo no confiara en él. Después de tanto tiempo juntos, después de todo lo que habían vivido, aun no confiaba en él.

La situación se había tornado tensa, el choque de mirada de los dos amigos, la fría noche, y la seria conversación, hicieron que el ambiente cambiara de un minuto a otro.

- Solo aléjate de ella – La voz de Kilua sonaba autónoma, parecía ser que en su interior se debatía si lo que hacía era lo correcto o no, si debía desconfiar de las pocas personas, que nunca le harían daño.

Tal vez ese era su peor temor, si Gon lastimara de alguna forma a Alluka, no solo vería a su hermana sufrir otra vez, si no que hasta podría perder su amistad con Gon. No podía elegir entre su mejor amigo y su hermana, eran cariños tan diferentes y parecidos a la vez, que no podría elegir a uno.

Por eso su racional mente, creía que si lograba mantener separados a ambos chicos, todo estaría bien, nadie sufriría, nada cambiaria, o al menos se intentaba convencer de que las cosas serían así.

- Chicos, ya cálmense, vallamos a la habitación y hablemos de esto ahí – Leorio que ya llevaba un tiempo conociendo a los amigos, nunca había visto, que ambos chicos se comportaran de esa forma. A veces incluso creía que ambos, había nacidos para estar juntos, eran probablemente de las personas más unidas que había conocido. Por lo mismo no entendía aquella situación, ¿Acaso era tan grave, que Gon, sintiera algo por Alluka?

- No hay nada que hablar – Gon se acercó a Alluka, mirando a Kilua – Solo nos queremos amigo, por favor, yo no la lastimare.

Y no pudo más, cuando Kilua vio eso, cuando intento creer en las palabras de su amigo, su mente exploto. Sus siempre y tranquilos pensamientos se hicieron todo un caos, ya no podía controlarse, y en esa terrible situación, solo pudo entregarse a sus instintos primitivos. Logrando que un único pensamiento dominara a su mente: Proteger a Alluka.

Acercándose velozmente a Gon, cerrando su puño, y guiándolo al rostro de su amigo, espero que con aquella acción, sus terribles pensamientos se terminaran, que así todo volviera a la normalidad.

Pero no pudo, Gon era ágil, pudo haber esquivado, incluso contraatacado su golpe. Pero no se movió, no pestañeo, ni siquiera su expresión cambio. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no le tenía miedo? ¿Acaso lo creía débil? No...El sabia la razón, Gon sabía que él nunca lo podría lastimar, que nunca le haría daño a la persona que lo salvo de tantas formas, Gon confiaba en él, pero él no confiaba en Gon.

Y se derrumbó, cayó al suelo, mientras sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a salir de su rostro, no había podido confiar en una de las personas más importantes de su vida, el miedo lo había dominado, no merecía a Gon, no merecía nada.

En sus oscuros pensamientos, allí tirado en el suelo, la mano de su amigo ilumino su rostro. Aun después de todo, Gon seguía sin juzgarlo, seguía queriendo ayudarlo. Con su sonrisa Gon le decía, que todo estaba bien, ofreciéndole su mano, le decía que nunca lo iba a dejar de ayudar.

Y lloro, como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida, y entendió que su deber era proteger a Alluka, pero también lo era proteger a Gon, no había más daño para ambos, que él, que les estaba provocando.

Y rogo, cuando tomo la mano de Gon, que de ahora en adelante, pudiera hacerlo todo bien, porque lo debía hacer, lo debía hacer por ellos.

* * *

><p>Es todo por ahora, le decidí poner un poco de drama, probablemente le queden pocos capítulos a la historia, pero tal vez continúe en otro fic, esa sería la idea. ¿Les gusto?<p>

Un agradecimiento especial a sus reviews, cuando ustedes se dan el tiempo de dejarme uno, de verdad que yo me inspiro, así que gracias de nuevo.

¡Nos vemos gente!


End file.
